Heavenly Sins
by taitofan
Summary: The line between what is wholesome and what is not has always been thin. Two blonds are willing to test that boundary. Sins and virtues exhibited: two.
1. Greed

Heavenly Sins - Greed

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy VII, Cid would have been a datable choice and they'd have married in Advent Children. Aren't you glad I don't own it?

Author's Note: Should I have started more themes when I haven't finished my last one? Probably not, but oh well. Here we'll have fourteen CidxCloud fics based on the seven deadly sins and the seven heavenly virtues. I'm putting them all here, even though they're for two different communities on Live Journal. Unless otherwise noted, none of these have anything to do with the others. Some will be during the game, some after… Maybe even a KH one. Oh, and Cid brings language, so expect that too. This fic uses an odd verb tense, but I've wanted to try it… Don't think I'll do it again though, because it's rather difficult to maintain. …Yay for crack couples!

7deadlysins prompt: 1-Greed

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 04-18-06

* * *

Cid knows that he's a greedy man.

He just can't help it though. When he sees those unnaturally bright blue eyes, that unbelievably spiky blond hair, and the smooth creamy skin that undeniably make up Cloud Strife, he wants to take the younger man in his arms and never let him go. He doesn't care that Cloud is eleven years younger than he is, or that they're both men, only that he wants him so bad that he can taste it, clichés and all.

And he doesn't want to share. Not with Tifa, not with Yuffie, not with Aerith's memory. He doesn't think he has to worry about the latter, since someone who's been dead as long as she has isn't much of a threat, and he thinks Cloud only loved her as a sister anyways. Yuffie doesn't worry him either. She's still as obnoxiously loud and rambunctious as she was as a when they'd first met her. Not Cloud's type at all. And Tifa… Tifa might have been a problem once upon a time, because she really does love him and has for a very long while.

But she had hesitated. And Cid, being greedy, claimed what was his before she had her chance. So as she runs out of Cloud's room, tears streaming down her face after catching the two of them together, he can't help but pity her for her loss. But Cloud is his, and he isn't letting him go anytime soon.

"Should we go after her?" Cid shakes his head, pulling the younger man closer to him.

"No. She'll get over it soon enough. Hell, there's enough hard liquor down there to make her forget in five minutes. It's a damn bar after all." Cloud nods and lays his head on Cid's shoulder, the feather soft hair tickling his face. The older man knows this isn't how he wanted his childhood friend to find out about their secret. The secret that had started when they were after Sephiroth and has continued past the Geostigma incident. But it has happened, and they are finally ready to deal with it.

"Maybe I should take you up on that offer to move to Rocket Town with you… You'll have to bring me back to visit though. Marlene and Denzel won't like it, but they'll live." Cloud doesn't mention Tifa for good reason. She may never accept it, and they both know it.

"Hell, I already come here all the time to see ya' anyways. I'm surprised it took someone so long to find out." Though he doesn't say yes, Cloud understands and wonders where his suitcase is. He'll have to pack before Barret returns and starts ranting.

But for now, Cid continues to hold Cloud in his arms, never letting go of this man he loves so very much. Even with a heartbroken girl downstairs and the threat of a large man coming back soon hanging over their heads. Somehow, he just can't bring himself to care…

He may be greedy when it comes to Cloud, but it's a sin he's willing to bear.


	2. Chastity

Heavenly Sins - Chastity

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and Cid's language

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy VII, Cid would have been a datable choice and they'd have married in Advent Children. Aren't you glad I don't own it?

Author's Note: I really wanted to put something in the future, so I picked the Kingdom Hearts universe. If you aren't familiar with it, well, Wikipedia is your friend. A big knowledge of the game isn't required anyways, since this would be post-game. Oh, and I mess with canon to fit my twisted fantasies. Let's just say you should be glad I didn't make them married like I'd wanted to. I also take great liberties with my characterization; I don't like angst, so call it OOC if you must… I don't have must else to say, so have at it.

7virtues prompt: 4-Chastity

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 05-07-06

* * *

Cloud walked towards the Gummi shop, knowing it was still far too early for Cid to have closed up and headed home. So when it came into sight and the lights were still on, the blond knew he'd been right. And he was _very _glad for that fact. He'd had a rough day chasing after Sephiroth, and now all he wanted to do was be with someone who didn't want to slice his head off…

He opened the door and stepped inside. Cid was sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine, but he looked up when he heard the door shut—

And the glare Cloud received made him wonder if perhaps he'd been better off fighting Sephiroth some more after all.

"Cid? Is something wro—?"

"Where the fuck were you?" Cid cut him off, an evident growl in his tone. "Ya' run off this morning without tellin' me anything, you're gone all day, and ya' still have the gall to come waltzin' in like ya' own the place?" Cloud didn't bother to point out that technically, he _did_ own half of it.

"The same place I always go. You should know by now I'd think. Unless you're getting Alzheimer's in your old age." The last part was in a teasing tone, but Cid was _not_ amused. His scowl deepened considerably.

"You were out chasing after that damn Sephiroth again, weren't ya'? Dammit, ya' spend more time out after his ass than ya' do with me! I'm gonna have to buy ya' a fuckin' chastity belt…" Cloud raised an eyebrow at that. A chastity belt? Surely, he didn't really think… Well, okay, he probably _did_, but Cloud was going to stop those thoughts posthaste.

"Honestly Cid, Sephiroth and I try to kill each other, not have sex. And you're just being paranoid if you think otherwise." Cid snorted in response, his glare not lessening a single bit. Cloud resisted the urge to tear out his hair and instead settled for letting out an annoyed sigh. "Cid, look at your hand." He reluctantly did so. "Now look at mine." Cloud held out his hand and again, the order was obeyed, but not happily. "What do you see?"

Cid mumbled an answer that was just barely heard, but it was there.

"Yes, rings. Rings that show our loyalty to each other. Do you honestly think I'd sleep around with Sephiroth after all the trouble I went through getting you in the first place?" Cid's anger was finally dissipating, much to the younger blond's relief. The only one of them that was supposed to angst was _him_, and quite personally, he was in a good mood that day. The last thing he needed was for his life-partner to kill that rare joy he felt.

"Nah, ya' wouldn't… It's just been a rough day. I woke up alone and then a bunch of assholes decided to come in today, and—" Knowing his lover's tirade could go on for a while otherwise, Cloud leaned over the counter and pressed their lips together chastely. …Which, of course, Cid immediately deepened, all thoughts of Sephiroth promptly forgotten.

That night, the shop ended up closing early so Cloud could show his partner _exactly_ why a chastity belt was a bad idea.


End file.
